A Little Simplistic
by Hitoare
Summary: Matsumoto Rangiku never really liked school. That is, until she met him. He was strange, but she didn't care. He was always so nice, always cared for her feelings. Until one day, he crushed her heart. And yet, she still loved him. [RanGin]
1. Chapter 1

_(Sooo My first BLEACH fanfic. Well, the first one I've written on my computer. I had to go with the gakuen theme because we all know how much I love it! xDD Even if I hate my going there every freaking day. Anyways, this is one of my favorite pairings so I hope you like!)_

**A Little Simplicity**

**Chapter One Can You Hear Me Calling**

"Aaagh!" Rangiku groaned, perched on the large stone railing of her the school steps. Her orangish-blonde hair curled around her face in the most perfect way, and she gazed down at her good friend, Hinamori Momo. "Man, this is such a pain!" She emphasized on the last word, rolling her eyes dramatically.

"Ano, Rangiku, it's not that bad. After all, our project partners won't be assigned until second period, right?" Momo smiled up at her, dark bangs swept out of her face to reveal glittering hazel eyes. Rangiku would've laughed if she was in the mood. Momo was always trying to find the optimistic side of things. Still, she at least had a point. Most of the people in her class she liked decently. She just wasn't very good at World History. Who cared about when America won its freedom from England?

Rangiku watched the other students enter the building, spotting an ever-familiar blonde. "KIRA-KUN" She called out, cupping her hands to her perfectly-shaped lips. He looked up when hearing his name called before flinching and slowly made his way over.

"Ohayo, Kira-kun!" Momo stood up, wrapping her arms around her taller friend in a hug. Rangiku laughed, standing up as well and unbuttoning her uniform top by one button, making her seem even more voluptuous then she already did.

Kira's eyes widened and though he was used to it, he turned a familiar shade of red, ducking his head low. Rangiku just laughed it off, running her tapered fingers across his cheek. "Now, now, Kira-kun, no need to blush! After all, aren't we friends?" She purred, almost flirtatiously, in his ear.

"Rangiku, stop that! You're going to make him start foaming at the mouth!" Momo piped up, pulling at Rangiku's arm. The taller female nodded, still giggling.

"Oh, gomen nasai, Momo-chan! It's just so funny when he reacts that way!" She apologized, brushing a strand of her wavy hair out of her face. Kira turned red again, and mumbled something under his breath, sunken eyes staring at the ground embarrassedly.

The melodious bell rang out across the school yard, always heard, even across the neighborhood. Rangiku sighed, picking up her bags. She really didn't want to do this project. She hated having to do major work like this. Hopefully, she'd get paired up with a nerd who would do all the work and let her just relax. Her 'charms' could also help in the situation of convincing him.

"Ganbatte ne!" Momo teased, heading off into the school with Kira. "Maybe you'll get lucky this time!" She stuck out her tongue before turning her attention towards Kira, who was even redder because of this.

"Settle down, settle down." Their teacher, Kyōraku Shunsui, called out as he stepped into the classroom of his second period class. He was a tall man with shaggy brown hair tied back into a ponytail. He always had a stubble and wore a strangely pink haori over his suit. "As you all know, today's the day you get your partners!"

A groan echoed out in the class.

Kyōraku-sensei frowned, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, anyways, my beloved assistant, Nanao-chan will hand you the names of your partners and what you'll be researching!" He cast the younger woman a lovingly expression which she did not return.

Ise Nanao, a slender woman around her twenties, stood up with a neatly-stacked packet of papers at hand. Her hair was pulled up and she wore a pair of round-rimmed glasses. She slowly made her way down the rows, handing a slip of paper to each student. One by one, they groaned, obviously dissatisfied by the person they were paired with.

And then, it was her turn. Rangiku stared up nervously at Nanao, hands clasped in a silent prayer. "Please let it be someone good, please let it be someone good." She repeated under her breath, over and over and over again.

"Matsumoto Rangiku." Nanao stated, placing her paper face down on Rangiku's desk before walking off. Rangiku's breath caught in her throat and she slowly turned it over.

"…!"

As if not believing, she read it over again. And again. She couldn't believe it, there was no way. And yet, here it was in a neatly typed print. There must be some mistake; she couldn't be paired up with him.

Could she?

But the only question that was on her mind suddenly burst out from between her lips, interrupting the aggravated mumblings of the other students.

"….WHO'S ICHIMARU GIN?"

* * *

"You don't know who Ichimaru Gin is?" Kuchiki Rukia, mouth full of food, stared at Rangiku. It was lunchtime and they were seated on the roof, talking and eating. And they meant; Matsumoto Rangiku, Hinamori Momo, Kuchiki Rukia, SoiFon, Kotetsu Kiyone, and Kusajishi Yachiru.

They all stared at Rangiku with wide eyes though it was unsure whether any of them knew who he was either.

Rukia sighed, putting down her chopsticks. "He's a new student. A foreign exchange student apparently."

"From where?" SoiFon demanded, hugging her black cat plushie (fondly named Yoruichi-koneko) closely. She was a foreigner herself; however, she was from China. Of course, you could hardly tell.

Rukia shrugged, but this time, it was Kiyone who piped up an answer.

"Oh, I heard he's from England or somewhere. They say he learned Japanese in less than two weeks."

This led to many murmurs and squeals of surprise. European boys were supposed to be very sophisticated and more importantly—cute! And this boy was smart too! Not a bad combination. Rangiku smiled, tapping a tapered finger against her chin. Hm, maybe this wouldn't turn out so bad after all. He must be cute, right?

And then, a loud burp interrupted her thoughts.

Yachiru, the smallest, smiled at them broadly. She was still a little girl, and was the adopted daughter to one of their teachers, Zaraki Kenpachi. At least, that was what everyone said. No one really knew the true story between the two. After all, what would a seven year-old girl be doing here anyways?

"Sorry!" She squeaked, covering her mouth.

Everyone stared at her with wide eyes. An awkward silence followed. Finding that they were unable to continue their conversation, they began to pack up, heading back down the stairs, inside the school.

However, Rangiku couldn't get her thoughts off this Ichimaru person. He wasn't here today, but she prayed that he'd be here tommorrow. After all, she really wanted to meet him. She must be the luckiest girl at school to get a guy like him. He was apparently smart, and since he was from England, he must be hot! Or one of the nerdy-looking guys.

She really hoped it wasn't the latter.

Still, it was up to tomorrow to reveal what it had in store for her.

(_Ack! I know, it's really short. ;; I'm so sorrry! I promise I'll make it longer! Anyways, review, review, review! 8D_)


	2. Chapter 2

_( ;; I'm sorry for taking so long to update! School, and stuff, yanno? DX I swear, I'll be more active! Anyways, some thanks go out to:_

_Naomi-chan: Hahaha, the creepy smile is what makes him the smexiest! x3  
__Ayame213: xD Aren't all guys that way? Heh, who doesn't?  
__Rinkurocks: Really? I didn't think it was that great. xD But thanks anyways  
__Sapphire of Autumn: Thank you And I'll try!  
__Drag0n3ss: I'm sorry! DX Please forgive me for taking so long! ;;_

_Anyways, disclaimers and all that. D8)_

**A Little Simplicity  
****Chapter Two When We First Touch**

Rangiku peered out from behind the corner of the building, looking around shify-eyed. So far, so good! She crept forward before dashing down the street, long cascades of sunny orange whipping out behind her.

It was after school. Why Rangiku was being so ninjaish? Well, because she had her Iaido class today. It wasn't that she didn't like her class, in fact she loved it, but the problem was—

"MATSUMOTO!"

She cringed, nearly falling forward in shock. Turning around slowly, she spotted a slightly short boy with spikes of snow white hair and a frustrated expression on his face, arms crossed against his chest. Hitsugaya Tōshirō wore the uniform of one of the higher-leveled schools, those 'academy' schools that only the brilliant kids get into. He was the captain of her Iaido team, mostly because he was supposed to be some sort of genius. "A-ah…Hello, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Tōshirō stomped up to her, eyes narrowed in irritation. "Were you trying to sneak off and skip class?" He accused, scowling slightly.

Rangiku laughed nervously, holding up her hands defensively. "Of course not, Taichou! I would never think of doing that!" She cast him one of her most convincing smiles, fiddling with the clasp on her scarf. "You know how much I love your classes"

Tōshirō rolled his sea green eyes, running his fingers through his silky white hair. "I don't see why you even bother to come, we all know you'd rather be doing something else."

"That's not true!" Rangiku protested, hands clenching into fists. "It's just that…" She pointed at her breasts, grinning slightly. "Your classes make my breasts all lopsided, and then they nearly fall out. It's really a hassle sometimes."

It was an awkward moment of silence that followed.

"……." Tōshirō stared at her before shaking his head. "Just come on." He started to walk off towards a small building where a sign hung above it in kanji, obviously the characters hand-written. But there was a flash of colour that caught her eye. Actually, it was a shade, but whatever. A tall, lanky-ish youth stood outside the building, short white hair falling around his face. He had a strange expression, eyes closed and his mouth upturned in a grin. He was dressed in the typical attire for the Iaido class, white top, and black hakama pants with their school crest emblazoned on the shoulder. He clutched a sheathed blade, just like Tōshirō and Rangiku both did. However, Rangiku had never seen him before. He must be new.

For a moment, the boy was staring at the sign outside the door. But then he craned his head over his shoulder, glancing at them with that smirk before disappearing inside.

Rangiku watched him with widened eyes, flushing slightly. Tōshirō just frowned, tightening his grip on his gym bag and sword. "Oh, it must be that new guy." He stated bluntly, following into the dojo.

She looked over at him, pushing the door open. "New guy?"

"Yeah. Some new student. Apparently, he's been taking Iaido for a long time though." Tōshirō shrugged, heading towards the locker rooms. The teenager sighed, shaking her head before looking around. There was that new guy again, just standing there with his back to her. He seemed kind of strange. She was sure he wasn't from around here. However, he gave off these weird vibes. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to talk to him or not.

"MATSUMOTO! Go change!" Tōshirō's voice interrupted her thoughts, and he stepped out in his uniform, sandaled feet barely seen underneath the huge pleated black pants.

"Yes, Taichou" Rangiku sighed, walking towards the girls' locker rooms. The locker rooms were just as deserted, or at least, so she thought. But upon entering, she heard the voice of conversation, quietly whispered.

"B-but, why are you dropping out?"

"Something's happened; I just can't deal with anything else right now."

"But, Yoruichi-sama!"

"I told you not to call me that."

Yoruichi-sama? As in Shihōin Yoruichi? Rangiku's breath caught in her voice and she hid behind a row of lockers, face paling. She didn't even know Yoruichi attended her! The other woman was like a legend! But then, who was that other person…? She sounded vaguely like…

SoiFon?

Now it all makes sense! But before she could think about it any further, their conversation ended abruptly, with what sounded like someone was crying.

"Y-Yoruichi…I don't want you to go…P-please, at least take me with you…"

"Don't cry. You're only making me feel worse. This is really important to me and if you cared about me as much as I know you do, you'll let me leave."

Before it could continue any further, the door opened and then shut. Rangiku peeked around the corner to see SoiFon on the ground in her uniform, crying in her hands with her ribboned locks falling over her shoulders. The redhead bit her lip, before changing into her clothes in the far corner of the room, away from the sobs.

It made her heart break just hearing it.

* * *

The class warm-ups began. It included kneeling down on the ground, holding the sword out horizontally in front of them, setting it down and bowing before it, and then holding it up vertically. Rangiku knew it was supposed to show respect to the sword, but it was so boring. But Tōshirō expected them to do it and if they didn't follow his rules, he got cranky.

Kinda like a child.

She stared at the shinzen, where a photo of the school founder was hung, Yamamoto-Genryūsai Shigekuni. She bowed her head, murmuring words underneath her breath.

"Stand." Tōshirō said clearly, and the entire class got to their feet, swords hung from their obi. "Kesagiri." He held out his sword in front of him before slashing diagonally, where the opponent's shoulder would be to their hip. The entire class did the same thing. It went on like this for a while, going through the basic training steps. Finally, they were allowed a break, and Rangiku looked around.

There was that new guy. She had watched him during their practice. He was actually pretty decent. For someone who had never attended their school before, he was actually quiet skilled. Well, Rangiku was surprised.

"Hm…For a girl with such big breasts, I di'n't think you'd be so good." A voice drawled from behind her, and she whirled around, face flushing. It was that new guy! On closer inspection, she saw that his hair had a purplish tint to it. The kitsune-like smile was still plastered on his face and he had his hands behind his back, leaning towards her.

She was a bit startled. Okay, not a bit. Actually, she was kind of freaked out. Who snuck up on a person like that!? "You shouldn't be staring in the first place." Rangiku snapped back, glaring at him silghtly. Who did he think he was!?

He shrugged, continuing to grin. "Sorry, I just cou'n't help myself."

"Well, at least don't be so rude about it, Foxface!"

He pretended to look a bit hurt, though it didn't seem to make a difference on his face. "Me? Rude? Why, I wou' never do that!"

What a jerk!

"Matsumoto! Break is over! Quit flirting and get back to your spot!" Tōshirō's voice interrupted her again. However, this time she was unbelievably thankful for this. She couldn't belive this guy! She didn't even know him! Rangiku stomped off, hand gripping the hilt of her sword, trying to keep her temper. She glanced back over her shoulder to see him still staring at her, still grinning.

Rangiku shuddered as class started again.

_(Well, the end of chapter two! 8D Sorry about the lame Iaido stuff. D: I had to research it so don't get mad if it's not accurate. Anyways, review and stuff! X3 Hope it satisfies!)_


End file.
